Deep in Love
by ohnanagleek
Summary: Brittany gets sick of Santana taking advantage of her and keeping herself so hidden from who she really is. Will Santana step up and admit her feelings? Or will she deny her love and destroy her friendship?... Brittana one-shot. Kind of AU. Unholy Trinity friendship. Please Review.


**A/N: Hi, hello there. Just a little Brittana song!fic and one-shot I thought about.**

**This takes place in mid-season 2. The song used in here is **_**Flaws and All **_**by Beyonce. It's a really touching song, you should listen to it. And this is kinda AU so yea...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, ohhh I wish I did though. I also don't own the song used here.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was around 5:00 when Santana got home from Brittany's house. She threw herself onto the bed. The whole reason for her being there was for some much-needed sweet lady kisses from Brittany, but the idea of feelings and stuff caught the girl in a turn.

"I don't love her like that." Santana told herself. But who was she trying to convince?

**XXXX**

_Flashback_

_The blonde threw her bags across the room, as Santana shut the bedroom door. _

_"I don't know how long its been since I went shopping like this..." Santana said. The unholy trinity spent almost two hours at the mall after school. Quinn needed to speak with her mother about some important issues, so she excused herself for the remainder of the day. Leaving Santana and Brittany to themselves._

_The two of them just got back at Brittany's house after their quality time. Exhausted from the day, Santana set her bags near the blonde's and stood at the dresser mirror._

_"Ugh, I look like crap...so tired." She said, removing her makeup._

_Brittany stood at the other side of the room, She giggled at the latina. "Haha, San you look fine."_

_Her warm voice ran through Santana's ears like birds chirping. The girl shrugged and continued wiping the foundation from her face. _

_Brittany watched the girl she called her best friend. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why she used so much make-up on herself. She thought that the latina looked beautiful without it, although she sometimes held back from admitting so. _

_Santana didn't make this easy for her each day that passed. Brittany thought that she was the most beautiful young woman she'd ever layed eyes on. It hurt that she didn't have the confidence she showed in through her HBIC attitude. _'Maybe things would be different if we didn't go to that damn school...' _She thought._

_Brittany was so into her thoughts, she didn't notice Santana standing in front of her. "What's got you in a trance?"_

'You' _She wanted to say. "Uh, n-nothing. Just a little tired from today."_

_The other tilted her head. "Ok, well I know something that will help you relax..." She replied, running her fingers across her lips and jaw line._

_Blue eyes locked onto plump pink lips, ready to capture them in a heated lip-lock. Yet, she held back. Things have really been on her mind. Specifically a certain gorgeous latina and just the anger she's been feeling for the past few days. _

_She brought her left hand to flawless skin mapped across the shorter girl's face, her right arm wrapping a thin waist. The words are spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I-I love you."_

_Santana's smirk falls from her face, her hands retracts to the blonde's arm. She shakes her head, releasing a laugh. "Okay Britt, stop playing so we can get our sweet kisses on."_

_"What?" She squints her eyes. "Did you even hear what I just said?"_

_Santana pulls away and walks to the bed in the middle of the room. "I heard loud and clear. I-"_

_"You know what Santana. Fuck it." Brittany could tell Santana was getting defensive and she wasn't about to hear it. Her temper was about up to the ceiling already._

_Astonished, Santana sat up straight. It was rare that the blonde would get really angry. "Whoa...okay. What the hell is your problem?" She knew the words weren't a wise choice once she said it. BUt it was too late. _

_"Wha-wh... What's my problem? You're my problem, and the shit you be pulling!" _

_"Brit-"_

_She saw the raven-haired girl standing to leave. "_No._ No I'm going to talk, and your going to listen to every fucking word I say." This shut the girl up. "You make things so...so much more complicated than it has to be. You see past what you need and stop just short of what you need to know."_

_She gazed into dark brown eyes. "I see why you get defensive all the time, and I understand. But you take it too far. Just like a minute ago, you were about to come up with some insult, that will have me hurt for the next 24 hours before you come to my house and sex till we don't even know what the problem was. Except I still remember what you said... How it had me broken."_

_Santana saw the tears in Brittany's, combined with the words being said. She instantly felt like shit. "I'm so-" _

_"Uh uh. You're not sorry...because you repeat it...and my dumbass lets you. You know you're wrong, but you refuse to make it right." She walks over to the standing girl. "I love you Santana. I know you love me too...just as much. You've been playing this back and forth game and I know you are so tired of it; I am too."_

_"You keep it up though, because you're afraid of what people will think if you make it right." The tears spilt onto her pale cheeks and she bother wiping them; more will just replace them. "No one is going to care about who you date in high school when it's done. Letting them cloud your judgement is keeping you from showing and being who you really are."_

_Santana shook her head. "Brittany I...I can't. I don't want to be the laughing stock of this close minded town. High school is about going out with a bang, you know? We're not on the Cheerios anymore, we're already getting slushied... " She insists._

_"Is going out with a bang really worth your happiness?" It was Brittany's turn to shake her head. _

_"Britt, it's just all confusing." Santana tried._

_"No, you know what's confusing? Sleeping with me many times when you are trying to prove you're not a lesbian, or at least not attracted to girls. Damn. You know I'd do anything for you. Why can't you do me this one favor?..."_

_There was a pregnant pause._

_"Okay." Brittany's voice was timid, speaking a octive lower. "Okay, I see how it is..."_

_Having nothing to say, Santana gathered her things and quickly exited the room, then the house. She took one last look at the brick home, before speeding off._

_Meanwhile, the blonde was slouched on her bed crying._

_End of Flashback_

**XXXXX**

It's been a week, and Santana hasn't had any contact with Brittany. If they crossed paths in the hallway, the blonde wouldn't acknowledge her existince; not even a hello would do. She wouldn't sit beside her in Glee anymore, choosing the company of Rachel and the asian duo a better substitute.

The following day of the emotional breakdown, she got an earful from Quinn. Stating how much of a coward she was and how she needs to fix this- as if she didn't already know. That's why now, she was standing at the short-haired blonde's locker.

"Look Quinn, I could really use your help right now." She begged.

"Nope, you got yourself into this, you gotta get yourself out. I'm not going to be apart of some plan that you will chicken out of like last time." Quinn said.

The blonde closed her locker and started walking off. Santana, determined, stayed on her heals. "Please Q, come on. I'll do it this time, I promise." She gently grasped her arm, effectively stopping the girl.

Quinn sighed. "What is it you want to do anyway."

"I uh...I want to sing to her in Glee club." Santana answered blushing.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the girl. She had a feeling that Santana was being serious this time. After a couple of seconds of silence, she exhaled. "What song?"

Santana's head snapped up. "So you'll help me...right?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah. _Oh-_" The raven-haired girl jumped the girl swaying back and forth.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Q! I promise I won't let you down this time."

Despite the funny looks from the other students, Quinn cracked a smile, returning the warm embrace. "You still haven't told me the song San."

"Oh yeah umm... First can you get Tina and Mercedes in on it too?" Santana asked.

Quinn thought for a moment. "Hmm, yeah. Tina will probably do it. Don't know about Cedes though..."

"Oh come on Q. All I really need is harmonies in the background."

"I mean, you know she doesn't really like you."

"Well, you know how much she loves singing songs by Beyoncé so... And maybe if you tell her the reason for why I'm asking her for help."

"True. That might change her mind. I'll still ask, ok?"

"K."

* * *

><p>"Hey. You okay?" Quinn asked.<p>

The latina was currently fidgeting in her seat, continuously rubbing her hands down the end of her dress. It's been another week, and the girls were ready. A few outcomes of what could happen were going through her head right now. Mostly negative ones...

"Hey, hey. Try not to be so nervous; you'll be fine."

Santana turned to her blonde best friend. "It's hard not to be nervous. I'm not just admitting my feelings, but I'm gonna basically be out of the closet after this point."

"You'll do fine."

The latina nodded as Mr. Shue walked in, late as usual. "Okay guys and gals. As you know late last week, the assignment was perfection. A couple of you have already went, but for the rest of you coming up I want to remind you that although-"

Before he could go on a rant for what the assignment is about, Santana raise her hand. "Mr. Shue... could I go first today?"

Her nerve-racking tone had Mr. Shue confused at the usually aggressive girl. Not only him, but also a certain blue-eyed blonde. "Yeah, of course."

"'Kay." She, Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina walked down the risers to the front of the room, where stools were waiting for them. "Uh okay um... First I would like to say that this song is for Brittany."

This caught everyone's attention. Especially Brittany's; she lifted her head, curious blue eyes snap to dark brown.

Despite the announcement, she continued keeping her eyes on her other friend. "I know I've been such a shitty friend lately and I've taken advantage of your kindness so many times, but I'm gonna make it better."

She nodded to the band. She heard the harp going and came in on her cue.

(_**Santana**_)

_**I'm a train wreck in the morning**_

_**I'm a bitch in the afternoon**_

_**Every now and then without warning**_

_**I can be really mean towards you**_

As she reached the breakdown of the beat, she could already feel herself beginning to choke up. However she pushed forward.

_**I'm a puzzle yes indeed**_

_**Ever complex yes in every way**_

_**And all the pieces aren't even in the box, and yet**_

_**You see the picture clear as day**_

_**I don't know why you love me**_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**Catch me when I fall**_

_**Accept me flaws and all**_

_**And that's why I love you (3x)**_

_**I neglect you when I'm working**_

The girls then came in with beautiful harmonies.

_**When I need attention I tend to nag**_

_**I'm a host of imperfection**_

_**And you see past all that**_

_**I'm a peasant by some standards**_

_**But in your eyes I'm a queen**_

_**You see potential in all my flaws**_

_**And that's exactly what I mean**_

Everyone watched in awe as Santana sang with so emotion, bringing a smile to their lips. It was nice to see the usually feisty girl become so serene and emotional.

_**I don't know why you love me**_

_**And that's why I love you **_

_**You catch me when I fall**_

_**Accept me flaws and all**_

_**And that's why I love you (3x)**_

She repeated the chorus, feeling more confident in her words. The tears flowed on her cheeks as she thought about how she could have so much love for one person.

The song ended and the room erupted in applause. "Yes! Girls, that was wonderful. Santana, I've never seen you so passionate before." Mr. Shue gushed.

Santana blushed, her eyes studying the hardwood floor. "Thanks."

The cheers went deaf to Brittany's ears as she made her way to the latina. Once Brittany got to the girl, she stood silently; studying the girl she adored so much. Santana recognized the Nike shoes now in her line of sight and looked up, capturing Brittany's eyes.

"Britt, I-I hope you aren't still mad at me. I'm gonna do better; I-I'll...I w-w-won't keep you as my dirty little secret anym-more. A-And I-"

"Are you in love with me?" Brittany asked softly.

The others watched the scene unfold in front of them. A certain short-haired blonde excited, but anxious at the latina's answer.

"Of course I'm in love with you." She admitted, as they gazed into each other's eyes.

A mega watt grin split Brittany's face. She scooped the girl off of the stool and pulled her into a searing, much-needed kiss, laying her arms across the girls' shoulders, pulling her closer.

The kids whooped and cheered at the two. Quinn, happy that her two best friends can finally be happy together cheered. "Finally!" She yelled, hugging the nearest person to her left, which was Rachel Berry.

Rachel eyes went wide, but nonetheless wrapped her arms around the girl's neck. They pulled apart, but the distance between them was close. It's like time froze as their eyes pulled each other in.

"Woo yeah. Maybe Brittany can tame the beast now." Puck joked as he gave Quinn a playful pat on the back.

The two girl quickly separated. "Yeah, maybe." Quinn nervously chuckles.

Brittany and Santana was still in their little world. The eagerness dimmed down a bit as Mr. Shue made his way to the center of the room. "Alright peoples, thank you for that performance. Who's next?"

.

.

.

.

**A/N: See the little Faberry I put in there? Lol okay now back to my story Hot Hearted, I will be updating that in a few days.**

**Thanx to those who read this. REVIEW pleaseee haha**


End file.
